Do You Know
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol memutuskan Baekhyun tepat sehari sebelum hari jadi mereka. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt C.9 : Hot and Cold – Katty Perry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Do You Know** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju ke atap dengan cepat. Sesekali ia sedikit terpleset karena ia terlalu cepat menaiki tangga yang lumayan licin. Pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus setelah kekasihnya—Chanyeol—mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun.

 _Temui aku di atap. Sekarang_

Sejak itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan teman-temannya yang baru saja ingin mengajaknya untuk makan bersama di kantin. Baekhyun tidak peduli bahwa ia akan ketinggalan jam makan siang karena harus menemui Chanyeol. Karena ia tahu jika Chanyeol mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat maka itu adalah penting dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol marah padanya karena terlambat. Chanyeol tidak suka dengan orang yang terlambat.

Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Akhirnya ia sampai di atap. Chanyeol yang mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut mendongak karena ia juga mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol yang berbalik menatapnya.

Kini Baekhyun sudah kembali pada posisi berdirinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Nafasnya tidak lagi terengah-engah seperti tadi.

"Ada apa, Chan—"

"Aku ingin putus."

Deg!—belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang begitu kejam kepada Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan _slow motion,_ kini hanya suara angin yang dapat mereka dengar. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Pikiran Baekhyun kosong saat ini, ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

"Ta—tapi kenapa?" Bibir Baekhyun bergetar. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak ingin terdengar seperti orang menangis. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol benci orang cengeng seperti dirinya maka dari itu Baekhyun harus berusaha menutupi matanya yang kini sudah berair dan bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Baekhyun meremas celananya, ia butuh pelampiasan agar air matanya tidak jatuh di depan Chanyeol.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol berdecih menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukai Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol _to the point_. Pandangannya lurus ke depan menatap Baekhyun yang kini menunduk. Chanyeol mengetuk kakinya meminta jawaban cepat dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol sedikit terkejut bahwa Baekhyun menyetujui permintaan putusnya dengan cepat tanpa menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Lebih terkejut lagi bahwa Baekhyun sedang tersenyum dan kini mendekati Chanyeol kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya dua kali.

"Yeolli, kau harus bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Kau berjanji padaku 'kan? Jangan kecewakan dia, dia itu anak baik. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun sekali lagi menepuk pundak Chanyeol dua kali.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?" Sebelum Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan suara beratnya. Baekhyun akhirnya menjauh dari Chanyeol dan menatapnya lagi.

"Kenapa harus marah? Itu hakmu untuk menyukai seseorang. Aku tidak bisa memaksa hakmu. Kau berhak menyukai orang lain, Chanyeol. Orang menikah saja bisa bercerai apalagi orang yang berpacaran bukan?"

Hati Chanyeol serasa di tusuk benda tajam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Pikirannya kosong, saat ini ia hanya bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis di depannya. Angin pun menerbangkan rambut Baekhyun membuat poninya bergerak kemana-mana. Baekhyun sungguh cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki dan dengan gampangnya Chanyeol meminta putus dengan Baekhyun yang beralasan klasik.

"Lagipula, jika aku tetap memaksakan hubungan ini, bukankah kita berdua sama sama sakit?"

Chanyeol diam menatapnya membuat air matanya kini hampir lolos. Lebih baik, Chanyeol berkata sesuatu dari pada diam seperti ini membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali mengeluarkan air matanya, dadanya sangat sesak karena ia selalu menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar. Bahkan kini ia sudah meremas celananya lebih erat.

"Terimakasih untuk satu tahun ini. Eum, walaupun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kita itu berpacaran. Ah ya, aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu untuk mengembalikan bukuku. Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan memilih pergi menjauh dari Chanyeol yang mematung diam tak bergerak.

Baekhyun bohong. Ia tidak pergi ke perpustakaan.

Melainkan pergi ke kamar mandi karena air mata yang sudah ia jaga kini lolos begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

" _It hurts so much that I'm the only one who feels like this,_ Chanyeol-ah _."_

 **xxx-xxx** _ **  
**_

Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuh yang ideal, tinggi badan yang melampaui batas untuk ukuran anak SMA akan tetapi tinggi badannya malah membuat Chanyeol semakin tampan. Hanya satu yang menjadi kejelekan Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah playboy.

Ia bahkan tidak pernah lebih dari dua bulan untuk berpacaran dengan seseorang. Apalagi jika ingin putus, Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan kata kata kasar untuk membuat mantan kekasihnya benci kepadanya. Tapi entah mengapa, mantan kekasihnya hanya marah sehari atau dua hari. Setelah itu mereka akan kembali mengejar Chanyeol. Setelah putus, Chanyeol pasti akan mendapatkan kekasih baru.

Bahkan ketika selama satu tahun ini, banyak sekali yang mengejar Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak mempunyai kekasih. Itu membuat orang-orang bingung apa yang membuat Chanyeol sang playboy yang selalu mempunyai pacar tidak mempunyai pacar selama satu tahun terakhir.

Jawabannya ada pada Baekhyun. Lelaki manis yang menjadi pacar diam-diam Chanyeol selama satu tahun. Dan akhirnya runtuhlah pertahanan mereka karena ulah Chanyeol yang dengan cepat menyukai orang lain. Baru kali ini, Chanyeol berpacaran dengan seseorang selama satu tahun dan itu dengan Baekhyun.

Ya, hanya Baekhyun. 

**xxx-xxx**

"Hey, Baek!" Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas sudah di kagetkan dengan Luhan yang datang dengan wajah gembira. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan semangat. Untung saja Baekhyun sudah menghapus semua bukti yang berada di wajahnya ketika sedang menangis, membuat Luhan yang datang memeluknya tidak menjadi curiga dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tahu? Akhirnya Chanyeol menembak Kyungsoo setelah sekian lama membuat Kyungsoo lama menunggunya. Apa mungkin gara-gara Kyungsoo, selama setahun Chanyeol tidak playboy lagi?" Luhan tersenyum senang dibalik pelukannya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Luhan yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun, Kyungsoo pasti sangat senang Lu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. Ia mengeratkan lebih erat pelukan Luhan. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis di pelukan sahabatnya. Ia ingin bercerita tentang masalahnya dengan Luhan. Tapi Baekhyun cukup tahu, ia tidak mungkin bercerita dengan Luhan karena jelas-jelas masalah Baekhyun itu berurusan dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan mengernyit, ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. Luhan mendorong pundak Baekhyun pelan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pipi Baekhyun yang sudah dibasahi oleh air matanya, "B—baek?"

"Ah, maaf Lu." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan tertawa. "Aku hanya mengingat anjingku yang sudah lama meninggalkanku." Baekhyun tertawa renyah diikuti oleh Luhan yang juga tertawa mendengar humor Baekhyun.

"Kau ini, Baek. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku tertawa. Ayo, kita berikan selamat kepada sahabat kita yang sudah mempunyai pasangan." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan yang berada di depannya. Baekhyun sedikit mengatur nafasnya, ia harus kuat dengan semua ini. Anggap saja ini pelajaran—merelakan kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya—baginya.

.

Disana, Baekhyun melihat wajah sahabat-sahabatnya yang menyelamati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di kantin. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun berhenti segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju bangku yang di tempati sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_!" Semua pasang mata yang berada disana menoleh ke arah Luhan yang memanggilnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk di meja kantin. Baekhyun menarik nafas perlahan ketika melihat tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pundak Kyungsoo.

"Baek, kau kemana saja? Tadi aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin tapi kau malah berlari-lari." Baekhyun ingin sekali menginjak kaki Sehun. Ia malu karena disini ada Chanyeol, pasti Chanyeol mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar, karena memang tidak ada yang tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Lupakan saja!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menaikkan badannya dan menarik bibir tipis Baekhyun yang mengerucut. "Sialan." Desis Baekhyun marah pada Sehun. Sehun membentuk tangannya dengan bentuk _peace_.

"Sebenarnya kau berpacaran dengan Baekhyun atau denganku? Kau lebih mesra bersama Baekhyun." Sehun segera memeluk kekasihnya—Luhan—yang sedang pura-pura marah dengannya. Mereka semua tertawa karena drama kecil yang di tampilan oleh Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan. Mereka memang biasa seperti ini membuatnya dengan bercanda.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di balik celananya. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita akan membahas pasangan baru kita." Chanyeol terbangun dari lamunannya menatap Baekhyun ketika suara berat Kris menyadarkannya. Mereka semua berhenti tertawa dan menatap Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo, ia tidak berani Chanyeol. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya, ini sangat sulit. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan lagi bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol nantinya. Apalagi Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Baekhyun, sudah jelas bukan bahwa Kyungsoo akan selalu berkumpul membawa Chanyeol?

Tao menyenggol Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tergagap menatap Tao. "Ayolah, Kris. Jangan membahas pasangan baru, kau tahu 'kan hanya satu orang saja yang tidak mempunyai kekasih." Goda Tao menatap Baekhyun. "Atau mungkin belum," Lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun memukul lengan Tao pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak punya kekasih, huh?"

"Itu artinya tidak ada yang mau denganmu, Byun Baekhyun." Sehun terbahak dengan candaannya sendiri dan Baekhyun dengan cepat menginjak kaki Sehun. Sehun refleks mengangkat kakinya dan mengelusnya dengan sayang. Jujur saja, injakan Baekhyun sungguh menyakitkan.

Luhan menjewer telinga Sehun, "Sudahlah, Hun. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Dan Sehun hanya tertawa garing.

"Hey, Baek. Carilah kekasih."

Baekhyun yang sedang minum hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Sehun. Astaga. Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengatakan itu padahal ia baru saja putus dengan Chanyeol? Walaupun mereka semua memang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja putus namun Baekhyun tidak bisa mencari kekasih baru karena di dalam hatinya masih terselip nama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan pelan pelan melirik Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan meremas celananya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Sehun. Tidak ada yang mau denganku," Baekhyun tersenyum walaupun hatinya terasa sedih. Benar. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri dengan mudah berpaling dari Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo. Apalagi Chanyeol merupakan kekasih pertama Baekhyun. Chanyeol _backstreet_ dengannya saja tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Bukankah itu artinya Baekhyun tidak menarik bagi semua orang?

"B—baek—"

"H—hey, kalian tahu 'kan besok ada festival kembang api?" Baekhyun tersenyum semangat mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah iya, kau benar, Baek! Untung saja kau ingat,"

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa lupa hari jadi dirinya dengan Chanyeol?

Sementara yang lainnya sibuk berbicara tentang festival kembang api besok yang diadakan satu tahun sekali, Baekhyun hanya diam membisu dan menunduk. Sama sekali tidak berani mengikuti obrolan mereka tentang festival kembang api. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin mengingat kenangan indah ketika Chanyeol memintanya menjadi kekasihnya disana. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang Chanyeol dengan enaknya memutuskan Baekhyun tepat sehari sebelum hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari hanya karena Chanyeol ingin Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya.

"Teman-teman, aku harus ke kamar kecil." Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati teman-temannya yang masih membahas tentang festival kembang api.

Jari Chanyeol menyentuh jari Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun melintas di sampingnya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berhenti. Dirinya malah melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

Sebuah kepala bersandar di dada Chanyeol, "Yeol? Kenapa?" Itu Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum tipis kepada Kyungsoo, "Tidak."

Tanpa tahu Baekhyun bersandar di dinding dan meremas dadanya, air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi mungilnya. Berkali kali Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum dan berharap dengan tersenyum maka air mata ini berhenti mengalir. Namun, harapannya tidak terkabul.

 _And you over think, always speak cryptically._ _  
_ _  
I should know that you're no good for me._

 **xxx-xxx**

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mengernyit bingung ketika ponselnya tidak muncul _notification_ seperti biasanya. Biasanya dari pagi hingga malam selalu saja ponsel Chanyeol berisik hingga Chanyeol benar-benar muak dan ingin membanting ponselnya. Chanyeol merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres hari ini.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Sejak pulang sekolah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyentuh ponselnya. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ponselnya dimatikan dan kemudian ia menghidupkannya.

Ting!

Satu pesanmuncul.

 **KYUNGSOO**

 **Chanyeol, sudah makan?^^** today, 02.30 PM

 **Chanyeol-ah? Kau mematikan ponselmu?** today, 04.56 PM

 **Park Chanyeol? Aku merindukanmu^^** today, 08.23 PM

Chanyeol berdecih ketika ia berhasil menemukan apa yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia sungguh mengira bahwa yang memberikan pesan tersebut adalah Baekhyun, namun ternyata adalah Kyungsoo—kekasihnya yang baru—Chanyeol melupakan satu fakta bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah kekasihnya lagi. Chanyeol membalasnya; **Aku juga merindukanmu.** today, 08.30 PM

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat nama Baekhyun di baris keenam. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 **BAEKHYUN**

 **Chanyeol…** yesterday, 12.01 PM

 **Jangan lupa makan siang, oke?** yesterday, 12.01 PM

 **Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu : )** yesterday, 12.01 PM

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol membalas pesan Baekhyun dengan; **Temui aku di atap. Sekarang**. today, 12.25 PM

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ketika membaca ulangan semua pesannya dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum dan di awal-awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka berdua sungguh aktif berkomunikasi bahkan bercerita dengan semangat satu sama lain. Di pertengahan, Chanyeol mulai sedikit irit bercerita, dan akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah membalas pesan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Berkali-kali bibirnya menghela nafas berat. Chanyeol masih mengingat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun ketika ia memutuskan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah ekspresi terluka dari Baekhyun namun Baekhyun dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Chanyeol hanya tidak mengerti dengan Baekhyun. Semua mantan kekasihnya yang dulu akan memukul dirinya dan melontarkan sumpah serapah dari mulut jalangnya itu. Tapi Baekhyun berbeda. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melontarkan sumpah serapah itu, bahkan Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melirik ponselnya, namun hanya pesan dari Kyungsoo lah yang muncul bukannya Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh karena otak bodohnya kini malah mengingat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang dan membalas pesan Kyungsoo.

Lama kelamaan Chanyeol menjadi bosan ketika membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Sungguh berbeda ketika Chanyeol membalas pesan Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol mengetik sebuah pesan.

.

 **CHANYEOL**

 **Baekhyun?** today, 09.27 PM

Baekhyun hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Chanyeol mengirim pesan padanya. Mata Baekhyun melotot dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Chanyeol mengirim pesan padanya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol; **Iya?** today, 09.29 PM

 **CHANYEOL**

 **Apa yang disukai Kyungsoo? Besok aku akan membawakannya sesuatu** today, 09.30 PM

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Memang. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu berharap berlebihan," Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja belajar miliknya. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa lagi lagi ia menangis seperti ini. Baekhyun ingin berhenti dan ingin tersenyum namun rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol tidak kunjung hilang.

Berkali kali Baekhyun memukul dadanya. Ia ingin sekali menghantam wajah Park Chanyeol bodoh itu ketika Chanyeol memutuskan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa, melirik Chanyeol tepat di matanya saja tidak bisa bagaimana bisa Baekhyun harus menghantam wajah Chanyeol?

Chanyeol itu bodoh atau bagaimana, kenapa seakan-akan hanya dirinya saja yang berteman dengan Kyungsoo sehingga Chanyeol dengan gaya tidak pedulinya malah bertanya kepada Baekhyun—lelaki yang baru saja diputuskannya.

Dengan menahan isak tangis, Baekhyun mencoba membalasnya; **Kyungsoo sangat suka dengan coklat. Hm, Kyungsoo juga menyukai bunga. Jadi kalau kau membawa coklat dan bunga ia pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Tapi, jangan membelinya sembarang coklat karena Kyungsoo akan membenci itu.** today, 09.40 PM

 **CHANYEOL**

 **Thanks.** today, 09.41 PM

Secara refleks Baekhyun menjawab; **Sama-sama, giant : )** today, 09.41 PM

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membaca ulang jawaban miliknya dan matanya melebar. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun secara refleks menulis 'giant' sedangkan mereka sudah bukan lagi sepasang kekasih? Jari Baekhyun kembali mengetik balasan.

 **CHANYEOL**

 **Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.** today, 09.42 PM

Sebelum Baekhyun mengetik balasan minta maaf karena dirinya tidak sadar mengetik kata 'giant', Chanyeol sudah duluan membacanya dan membalasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan setuju dengan apa yang dibalas Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun segera melupakan Chanyeol dan segala macam panggilan yang Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol. Lagipula Chanyeol adalah milik Kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo.

"Ta—tapi kenapa susah sekali untuk melupakan Chanyeol, hiks,"

 _You're hot then you're cold_

 **xxx-xxx**

 **Hari festival kembang api.**

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan kecil untuk melihat _stand_ yang berada di kanan dan kiri. Baekhyun mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada dua pasangan bodoh, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan dan Sehun serta Kris dan Tao. Apalagi Luhan yang selalu memaksa Baekhyun tadi pagi agar ikut dengan mereka ke festival kembang api nanti malam. Nyatanya, kedua pasangan itu asik sendiri dan Baekhyun merasa seperti orang aneh yang berada di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak diacuhkan oleh kedua pasangan itu, namun Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk memberikan mereka berdua waktu. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau menganggu mereka. Lagipula Baekhyun yakin mereka berdua sudah terpisah dan berjalan-jalan bersama pasangan.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin datang kesini karena festival kembang api sangat mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Setahun lalu, Chanyeol mengajaknya ke festival kembang api. Mereka berjalan-jalan, bermain, dan membeli makan. Tepat ketika kembang api mulai bermunculan, Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun senang. Baekhyun memang menyukai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kira Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Nyatanya, Chanyeol memang memintanya menjadi kekasihnya namun mereka berhubungan diam-diam— _backstreet_.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membeli _tteokbokki._

"Bibi, aku beli _tteokbokki_ satu ya,"

Bibi tersebut menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau anak muda yang waktu itu?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal bingung dengan perkataan bibi penjual _tteokbokki._ Bibi itu tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun sembari membuat _tteokbokki_ pesanan Baekhyun.

"Kemana kekasihmu itu, eoh? Dasar kekasih tidak berguna. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk datang menemani kekasih mungilnya kesini. Padahal festival kembang api adanya setahun sekali,"

Baekhyun semakin bingung dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia merasa mungkin bibi ini berbicara pada orang lain, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat siapa-siapa di stand _tteokbokki_ ini.

"Kekasihmu yang tinggi dan tampan itu,"

Baekhyun mulai mengerti dan ingat. Setahun lalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membeli _tteokbokki_ di _stand_ ini. Mungkin saja bibi itu ingat padanya dan Chanyeol.

"Ah bibi. Aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi,"

"Kenapa? Padahal kalian sungguh serasi. Bibi saja sampai ingat wajah kalian gara gara kalian romantis sekali,"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah bahwa pertama kalinya ada yang mengatakan dirinya dengan Chanyeol sungguh serasi.

"Ini _tteokbokki-_ nya. Kudoakan kau dan kekasihmu kembali lagi seperti dulu," Baekhyun membelakkan matanya dan tertawa kecil diikuti sang bibi. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar uang di sakunya dan memberikannya kepada bibi itu.

"Terimakasih bibi,"

"Tahun depan ajak kekasihmu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan bibi itu. "Baik!" Baekhyun tidak kalah jahilnya dengannya.

Kemudian Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mencari tempat duduk untuk memakan _tteokbokki_. Setelah makan _tteokbokki_ , Baekhyun rencananya akan pulang. Ia tidak akan berjalan-jalan lagi dan menonton kembang api.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan ketika itu iris matanya bertemu dengan iris mata Park Chanyeol.

"Kau datang ya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kuat dan menoleh ke arah lelaki yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol. Itu Kyungsoo. Dialah yang memanggil Baekhyun. Namun sialnya, Baekhyun malah menatap wajah Chanyeol duluan.

"Hehe iya, seperti yang kalian lihat."

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum dan merelakan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yakin, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo lah yang akan dapat merubah Chanyeol, bukan dirinya. Matanya menatap jari Kyungsoo yang terselip di sela-sela jari Chanyeol. Bahkan tangan itu sungguh terlihat serasi sekali. Tangan Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo seperti tidak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo sekalipun. Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

"Kau membeli _tteokbokki_?"

Baekhyun mengangkat plastik dan menggoyangkannya di depan Kyungsoo. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil membenarkan, "Aku baru saja membeli _tteokbokki_. Aku rasa aku harus pergi karena aku tidak ingin menganggu pasangan baru," Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo kemudian berlari menjauh sebelum dicubit oleh Kyungsoo. Dari belakang Baekhyun mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak dan terkekeh.

Nyatanya Baekhyun cepat-cepat pergi bukan hanya untuk menghindar dari cubitan Kyungsoo, bahwa air matanya juga turun dan membasahi pipi mungilnya.

.

Baekhyun terdiam dan menerawang menatap langit. Ia hanya duduk diam di salah satu kursi. Pandangannya kosong dan _tteokbokki-_ nya ia biarkan tepat di sampingnya tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Nafsu makan Baekhyun menghilang ketika melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tertawa bahagia. Bahkan ketika berpacaran dengan Chanyeol-pun Baekhyun jarang bersama Chanyeol karena memang hubungan mereka itu _backstreet_.

Baekhyun-pun tidak tahu sampai kapan ia duduk disini dan terdiam. Mungkin ketika festival kembang api ini selesai. Baekhyun hanya ingin duduk disini. Baekhyun menyukai tempat ini karena sangat sepi dan juga tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini,"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kanan dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol sedang terengah-engah dan mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun pikir mungkin Chanyeol berlari karena itu Chanyeol menarik nafas dengan kencang, tapi kenapa Chanyeol berlari kesini?

Baekhyun yang sadar air matanya turun segera menghapus air matanya dan berdiri menghadap Chanyeol. Ia sungguh ingin pergi namun kakinya sungguh tidak bisa bergerak. Kakinya terasa berat untuk beranjak pergi menghindari Chanyeol.

"C—chanyeol kenapa kau disini? La—lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Jangan membicarakan Kyungsoo jika hanya kita berdua saja,"

Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya diam ketika Chanyeol bergerak maju perlahan hingga wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Baekhyun. Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun karena air mata Baekhyun kembali jatuh. Bibirnya bergerak maju dan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa di duga air mata Baekhyun terus menerus jatuh membasahi pipinya, namun pandangannya kosong. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika ia tahu kenyataannya bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol bukanlah lagi sepasang kekasih dan Chanyeol masih saja menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis, ia malah memperhatikannya.

Ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun lagi.

"Baek," Wajah Chanyeol mendekat hingga akhirnya hidungnya dan hidung Baekhyun bersentuhan, " _Happy anniversary one year,_ " Bibir Chanyeol mendekat hingga akhirnya membawa bibir Baekhyun dalam ciumannya. Bersamaan ketika mereka berciuman, kembang api mulai bermunculan menjadi sosok pendukung dalam ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sungguh yakin bahwa Chanyeol mengatakan _happy anniversary one year_ tanpa adanya kata ' _failed_ ' diantara kata _'happy'_ dan _'anniversary'._ Apa maksud Chanyeol?

Kemudian Baekhyun melupakannya ketika Chanyeol mengecupnya mesra dan melumat bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terbuai dan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Chanyeol sedangkan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan membuatnya mendekat.

Baekhyun merasa kembali lagi ke momen ketika Chanyeol juga menciumnya setelah Baekhyun mengatakan; _Ya, Chanyeol. I'm yours_ dan diikuti oleh suara kembang api yang juga menjadi sosok pendukung.

—Maaf Kyungsoo, tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol.

 _You don't really wanna stay_

 _But you don't really wanna go_

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
